The present invention relates to user interfaces, and in particular, to searching and highlighting of an existing visualization of available data.
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Databases offer a powerful way of storing large amounts of related data, which may be organized according to data structures. Users may access and explore the data stored in the database by posing queries that specify relevant search parameters.
In response to such queries, a search result will be returned from the database to a user. In particular, an interface will often present the search result in the form of a specific visualization (e.g., chart, graph) that provides focused insight into relationships between the data of the query result.
However, databases are increasing in both size and complexity. Thus, a visualization of database data may still offer a user a large volume of data to assimilate. The sheer mass of data present in a single visualization may dilute or even undermine its ability to convey desirable insight to the user.
A user may decide promulgate a new query based upon the original search result in order to further refine the data returned from the database. However, such additional querying may undesirably exclude information from the original search result. By omitting the excluded information, a corresponding visualization of the results of a new query may not allow a user to recognize valuable relationships extant in data of the original search result.